1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of decorative writing instruments and methods for making uniquely decorative surfaces on the barrels thereof. Generally it is advisable that a decoratively coated writing instrument be also functional in that it is capable of easily being gripped and used in the normal manner as any other writing instrument. Many decorative barrel implements or coatings do not provide a functional surface. The present invention is unique in that pencils make with this process provide a very decorative iridescent frosted type appearance and texture while at the same time being completely functional and easily grasped and in fact enhancing the gripping characteristics of the barrel when a user utilizes the writing instrument in the normal manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art designs and methods have been disclosed in design and utility patents disclosing various types of coatings on pencil barrels as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 37,855 patented Feb. 27, 1906 to E. Faber on a "Pencil"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 37,869 patented Mar. 6, 1906 to E. Faber on a "Pencil"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 37,870 patented Mar. 6, 1906 to E. Faber on a "Pencil"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 87,523 patented Aug. 9, 1932 to D. Kahn and assigned to David Kahn, Inc. on a "Fountain Pen"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 92,212 patented May 8, 1934 to C. R. Sheaffer and assigned to W. A. Sheaffer Pen Company on a "Fountain Pen Or Similar Article"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 156,633 patented Dec. 27, 1969 to H. Krause on a "Writing Implement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,669 patented Jun. 20, 1989 to C. Hughes et al and assigned to Color Quest Inc. on "Water Soluble Coloring Compositions Containing Sparkle Components"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,242 patented Aug. 22, 1989 to C. Hughes et al and assigned to Color Quest Inc. on "Water Soluble Coloring Compositions Containing Sparkle Components"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,013 patented Feb. 5, 1991 to C. Hejmanowski on a "Glitter Crayon"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,952 patented Nov. 16, 1993 to M. Craig and assigned to Binney & Smith Inc. on a "Solid Marking Composition Containing Glitter"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,267 patented Nov. 23, 1993 to P. Wang on a "Utensil With Glittering Handle"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,954 patented Jan. 24, 1995 to M. Craig and assigned to Binney & Smith, Inc. on a "Solid Marking Composition Containing Glitter"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,615 patented Jul. 11, 1995 to C. Correll on a "Hand-Held Fitness Device For Promoting Exercise"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,532 patented Dec. 10, 1996 to S. Tucker on a "Glitter Toy"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,143 patented Sep. 23, 1997 to P. Wu and assigned to Dyna Chain Industrial Co. Ltd. and Sara Rose International Inc. on an "Eating Utensil With Handle Providing A Visual Amusing Effect"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,622 patented Apr. 7, 1998 to N. Melnick et al and assigned to Pentech International Inc. on a "Writing Instrument with A Compressible Friction Coating And Method Of Making".